Movie Magic
by Submerged in Darkness
Summary: Sora and Riku go to the cinema. One shot. Rated T for a bit of cute fluff and some offensive language. Featuring an embarrassing child, a flustered pair of teens, and some homosexuals. Read on...


[A/N: Hey guys! I thought it would be fun to write a one shot, so here it is! please keep in mind I wrote most of this at 3 in the morning, so if some of the grammar is bad I apologize. Anyway, enjoy!]

"Riku c'mon! Were gonna be late!"  
I started pacing around. It was quarter to seven, we were already behind schedule as it was. Riku always took longer than he said he would, because, according to him, 'I can't go out unless I look decent. How else do you think I get perfect skin?'  
Well, I think he already does have perfect skin. Actually, everything about him is perfect.  
And in case you were wondering, I am slightly attracted to him.  
Just slightly.

"Ok, I'm done." He finally emerged from the bathroom, his face glowing the aftermath of the skin cream. His long silver hair was smoothed into perfect spikes, and his black suede jacket covered his lean muscle mass in a perfect way.  
Shut up. I do not sound that gay.  
Really.  
And besides, I don't even know if the feeling is mutual, I mean, I'm not exactly gorgeous myself. I'm a normal guy, brownish hair, cool jewelry, and an academic 'smart ass'. Once my dad said I was straight as an arrow, and I laughed out loud. Ever since I was small, I never really had any affection for the opposite sex. It's just the way I am.  
Riku, however, has had girlfriends before. He always broke up with them in less than a day, but still.

"Alright, let's go." I dug my keys out of the drawer and Riku grabbed them out of my hands.  
"I'm driving."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm better at it. Letting you drive is like asking for suicide."  
Shit. He thinks I'm a bad driver. My life is gone. He will never like me. I am worse than white trash.  
"Am I that bad?"  
He smiled. "Nah, I just like driving your badass Jeep."  
Phew. I still have my sanity.  
I like it better when he's at the wheel anyway.  
Even if were just friends, it'll be alright.I can keep my affection a secret, or at least, as much as I can.  
Riku pulls into the parking lot, parallel parks, then tosses me the keys and gets out of the car. We finally made it to the cinema.

As we walked through the doors, he asked me,  
"So there are a few movies playing at 7:15. I want to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
Uh, no.  
"But Rikuuuuuu! You know I don't like gory stuff!" I cried.  
"Well, what do you want to watch?"  
I scanned the list of movies. Something in particular caught my eye.  
"Hey Riku! They're having a special screening of 'The Little Mermaid'!"  
"Sora..."  
"Yeah?"  
"No."  
Geez, Riku might be attractive, but he is super stubborn.  
"Riku please, I know you want to be the tough cool guy that goes to a chainsaw movie, but I know you don't really like those." I whispered.  
He got very quiet, then finally replied,  
"Fine, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

We went to get in the line up. As we approached the front, a little girl in a sparkly dress approached Riku and tapped his arm.  
"Excuse me," she began quietly. "but are you a prince?"  
For the first time in my life, I saw Riku blush. It was really cute.  
Yeah, yeah, you already know I'm gay.  
"No, I'm not a prince."  
It was our turn in line, and we stepped up to the ticket salesman.  
"We would like two tickets to the Little Mermaid screening." I held out the money, and the salesman stared at me.  
"Is...that a problem?"  
"No, but...are you sure that's the movie you want to go to?"  
I couldn't believe it. "Oh, I see how it is. You think two teenage guys can't go to see a Disney movie. Why? Is it weird? Do you feel uncomfortable giving us this opportunity?" I challenged.  
The salesman sighed, then gave us two tickets.  
"Enjoy the movie." He muttered.  
"Oh we will." I grinned, then Riku practically dragged me away from the ticket counter.  
"Could you possibly attract any more attention?" He sighed.  
"I could do that." Then, before he had the chance to react I yelled, "DISNEY IS GREAT! DONT BE AFRAID TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!"  
The ticket line got silent. Riku covered my mouth and pushed me into the concession line.  
"Sora, you're an idiot. Now everyone knows we're going to a Disney movie." He frowned.  
"Riku, I am not an idiot. You are for trying to hide the fact that were going to see a kids movie. We bought the tickets, now there's NO GOING BACK." I said dramatically.  
Riku smiled. "This is why I don't go out in public with you anymore."  
I laughed. We went out in public together all the time.

"Anyway, that little girl was really cute, thinking you were a prince."  
Riku looked flustered. "Her mistake. I'm anything but a prince."  
"Aw c'mon Riku. You do look pretty princely, what with your shiny hair and nice skin, which makes you at least ten minutes late for everything. Plus, you care about your looks, so that makes you seem more of a prince, or whatever."  
Riku laughed. "She doesn't know that."  
"Well, maybe she thought you were really pretty." I smiled.  
The line slowly ascended forwards.  
"So, what should we get?" Riku asked. "I don't know about you, but I feel like popcorn."  
"Can we pretty please get gummi bears?" I asked.  
"Why? We don't need them."  
"Riku pleeeease! I love gummi bears, you know that."  
'Almost as much as I love you.' I thought silently.  
"I know, but couldn't we get something else for once? Like nachos?"  
"The only reason you don't want me to get gummi bears is because were already going to a princess movie."  
Riku was silent for a minute.  
"If you really want nachos, I understand."  
"No, I... You're right, I'm sorry. We can get gummi bears. I know how much you like them."  
"Thank you Riku!" I cried, giving him a hug.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you pick a better place to do this?"  
"Oh, sorry." I let go of him, but only because I had to. For good measure I added, "You smell really nice today."  
Yes, I am trying to sound gay. If he doesn't figure it out, he's absolutely retarded.  
But in the best way.  
"Oh, r-really? It's probably my new cologne." Riku said.  
Did he just stutter? What does that mean? Is he uncomfortable about the fact that I'm probably gay, or does it mean something else?

************

Today has been going very unexpected.  
First of all, I ran out of my favourite moisturizer while I was at Sora's house, so I had to use his. I hope he didn't notice.  
Then, we went to the movie theatre, and Sora decided he wanted to go to a Disney movie.  
I mean, I don't mind. If it makes him happy, it's ok with me. But when we went in the line to buy tickets, a little girl came up to me and asked if I was a prince. It was weird because  
A, nobody's ever called me that, and B, I'm nothing like a prince.  
For one thing, I don't have a princess. And I never will, because I don't like girls, I like like guys.  
Yeah, I'm gay. Get over it.  
Believe me, I've tried to like girls. But they're all the same: self absorbed and boring. So I've never kept a relationship for more than a day.  
To tell the truth, there's only one person I really ever liked, and he's the one I'm taking to the movies.  
Sora Hideyoshi.

I guess I've always been one of those stand alone kids, playing by myself at recess because nobody wanted anything to do with me. Having long hair and nice skin made me a target of bullying. So I learned to fend for myself, and the bullies started to fear me. Actually, everyone began to fear me, making me more alone than when I started out.  
Until I met Sora. He was a bit smaller than average, and was super smart. That's why he was often a target of bullying.  
I still remember that day, he was cornered by a group of older boys. Blood dripped from his nose, and his eyes were filled with fear. It reminded me of how I was once. So I saved him, and I told the bullies if he ever bothered him again, they would regret it.  
I remember everything so vividly, it seems like it was only yesterday. I remember the way he looked at me: relieved and confused.  
"Thank you for saving me. But why did you?" He asked.  
"Nobody deserves to be treated like that." Was all I said.

He was never afraid of me after that. And we've were best friends ever since. When the feelings first started out, I figured it was because I was so happy to have a friend at last, but as I got older, I realized it wasn't regular friendship.  
It was love.  
It made sense. No wonder I never liked girls. Of course, I never told Sora how I felt; I wouldn't want to jeopardize the only friendship I have. And I had yet to figure out if he felt the same.  
Until a few minutes ago.  
We were in the concession line, getting food for the movie, and Sora was asking for gummi bears (his favourite movie food) and I tried getting him to eat something else, but I caved ( I can't say no to him ) and he hugged me. It was so unexpected, and so sweet.  
But I couldn't let him hug me. Not here at least, because I had to refrain from kissing him, which was hard when he had his arms wrapped around me.  
Then afterwards he told me I smelled nice.  
What does that even mean?

After we got our snacks, we headed to the theatre that was playing our movie. That same little girl (she seemed around 10) stood in front of us in line. She turned around and smiled.  
"Look mommy, it's that prince guy again."  
I felt blood rushing to my face. I don't like it when people give me attention. It makes me feel uncomfortable.  
Her mother looked at me and smiled.  
"Why do you think he's a prince?" She asked her daughter, who replied,"Why else would he be going to a Disney movie?"  
Sora looked at the little girl, then at me, and started grinning.  
That smile makes this whole thing worth it.  
"Actually, I was the one who made him go. I really like Disney." Sora said.  
The little girl gaped at Sora. "You like Disney movies? But you're a grown up!"  
"That doesn't mean we still can't enjoy them." He replied, grinning. Sora is really good with kids.  
The little girl looked at Sora, then at me, then whispered, "Is he your boyfriend?"  
Sora's face turned pink, and I think mine was fire engine red.  
"It's ok, if you are. My mommy has a girlfriend named Louise, and she's really nice. I think you two would make good parents."  
"Annie! That's enough, you're embarrassing these two young men!" Her mother scolded.  
"N-No, it's ok." Sora stammered.  
Oh my God, this is why I hate children.  
After what seemed like forever, we got into the dark movie theatre.  
Good, he can't see my face all red now.  
"You still up for this?" I asked Sora.  
"Obviously. Sorry Riku, you can't get out if it now, we already bought the gummi bears!" Sora said, exasperated.  
I laughed. Of course, Sora loves his Gummi bears.  
We took a seat in the very back, since it was the least occupied row. We sat down just as the previews began.  
"Riku?"  
"What?"  
"The Gummi bears please."  
I quickly tore open the package and handed it to Sora, who whispered,"GUMMI BEARS."  
I hid my smile. Sometimes he was so enthusiastic, it was quite adorable.  
The previews ended and the movie started. Sora stared intently at the screen. I stared intently at Sora. It was like that for most of the movie ( I'd already seen it enough times to know what happens).  
At one point, I decided I wanted a few gummi bears, so I reached in and tried to grab some. But Sora had the same idea, and we reached in at the same time so our hands were touching. They stayed touching for approximately 7 seconds(I counted) then Sora grabbed some gummi bears and took his hand out of the bag.  
Considering the previous events of the day, things seemed to be turning around.

Until the singing started.  
Not just from the screen, but from Sora.  
It started when 'Under the Sea' came on, and some of the little girls in the audience started singing, and Sora thought it was a good idea to join in. He may be adorable, but he's kind of an idiot.  
"Under the seaaaaaa, under the seaaaaa..." He sang.  
"Sora, it's cute when the little girls are singing. But you're not a little girl."  
"Wait, does that mean...you don't like my singing?"  
I looked over at his face. He looked heartbroken.  
"N-No, I like your singing, but I don't know if anybody else does."  
Sora rolled his eyes. "They can't expect people not to sing, it's a freaking Disney movie."  
He had a point. But I wasn't about to tell him that.  
He started singing again.  
"Even the sturgeon and the raaaaaaay, they get the urge and start to plaaaaaaaay..."  
He was attracting so much attention!  
"Sora, if you don't stop singing, so help me, I will have to take drastic measures."  
He ignored me and kept singing, but quieter.  
I don't care how loud you're singing, you're still attracting attention.  
"Sora..." I warned. He grinned and kept singing, his facial expression saying,'What are you going to do about it?'  
Then I did the only thing I could think of that would shut him up.  
I kissed him.  
I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way, I don't care if everyone in the theatre is watching, it's all I've ever wanted to do since the eight years that I've known him.  
And it was as satisfying as I thought it would be.  
After our lips parted, he didn't say anything. He didn't sing either. He didn't say anything until we got out of the theatre, and were driving back to Sora's house.

"Hey Riku?"  
"Yeah?"  
"About that kiss..."  
"What?"  
"Did it really mean anything, or were you just trying to shut me up?"  
I slammed on the brakes. Sora seemed startled.  
"Why the hell would I do something like that if it didn't mean something?" I muttered.  
He said nothing.

********

He kissed me.  
Riku Masayuki kissed me.  
But, I'm not quite sure what exactly it meant.  
We were in the theatre, and my favourite song came on. I had to sing it, and Riku didn't like the attention I was attracting. He started to warn me he would have to take drastic measures. I didn't think anything of it, because what would you do in a movie theatre, but then he kissed me.  
And it was perfect.  
It was so perfect I couldn't muster up any words for the rest of the movie.  
But then I got thinking: did it really mean anything? Or was he just trying to shut me up?  
So I asked him, and he abruptly stopped the car.  
"Why the hell would I do something like that if it didn't mean anything?" He muttered.  
For the second time that day, I was speechless.  
He actually loves me. And the feeling is mutual.  
"Look," he began. "I understand if you're weirded out, and you don't want to be friends anymore, but..."  
I shushed him. I quietly took his hand and answered, "I feel the exact same way."  
He looked me straight in the eye, then reached his hand out to touch my face. I leaned into it, smiling.  
"After all these years,all this time I was too afraid to take a chance..." He murmured.  
"Hey, it's ok. We were both afraid." I whispered.  
He wordlessly removed his hand from my face, placed on the steering wheel. Then, wrapping his one arm around me and steering with the other, we drove back home silently, more content than when we started out.

He loves me. Sora Hideyoshi loves me. All it took was courage, for one of us to take a chance.  
I told him the truth, and if he didn't feel comfortable, I would understand. Then he took my hand and said the feeling was mutual.  
I feel like after all this time, the only thing holding us back was our fear.  
Then I was driving with one hand, my other one resting on Sora's shoulder.  
We stayed like that until we got out of the car.  
When we got back to Sora's house, I sat down on the couch, gesturing for him to join me. He did, resting his head on my chest, and I wrapped my arm around his torso, and stroked his silky brown hair.  
This was perfect. This was what I always wanted.  
We stayed like this for a long time, then Sora sat up, still holding my hand and said, "You know, that little Annie helped a lot with this."  
"It's too bad, we never got a chance to thank her." I replied.  
"Well did you at least enjoy the movie?" He asked.  
"If you want honesty, I wasn't really watching the movie, I was watching you watch the movie."  
Sora let go of my hand and pushed me.  
"Well, aren't you the little creep?" He teased.  
We laughed, then his hand found his way back to mine.  
"You know, next time we don't have to go to the movie theatre. We could just stay here." I smiled.  
"That sounds good, but on one condition." Sora replied, leaning in closer.  
"What's that?"  
We were now so close together I could feel his breath against my face.  
"You have to buy me more gummi bears." He smiled, and we shared another kiss.

[A/N: , how was that, guys? Did you like it? If you did, pretty please leave a review, it helps me out! Even if you didn't review anyway. Let me know what kind of one shot I should write next time, and also, check out my story in progress, Shatter Me. Ok, I'm done.]


End file.
